Heldentod
by Berendis
Summary: Er machte einen grossen Fehler, verlor seine Ehre und starb als Held... please R&R!


  
  
Inhalt: Er machte einen grossen Fehler, verlor seine Ehre und starb als Held...ONE-SHOT, please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix gehören, alles Tolkien etc. #schnüff#  
  
A/N: Die Idee für die Story hatte ich _eigentlich_ schon länger... aber als ich heut noch mal HdR 1 gesehen hab, hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich sie endlich aufschreiben sollte... und nachfolgend das Ergebnis. Sagt mir doch, wie ihr's gefunden habt... #hundeblick aufsetz#  
  
Mein Dank geht an Oriona, die das hier gebetat hat. #knuddel#  
  
------------------------------------  
  
**Heldentod**  
  
Was habe ich getan? Ich wollte Frodo den Ring nehmen... nur aus Gier. Oder doch aus dem Wunsch heraus, Gondor zu retten? Nein, nur Habgier war es, die mich dazu trieb... er hat den Ring aufgesetzt, ist vor meinen Augen verschwunden, und als er weg war, hat sich mein Verstand geklärt. Es tut mir leid, und niemand wird je verstehen, wie sehr ich mich dafür schäme. Ich habe versagt, in einem Moment meine ganze Ehre verloren, nur wegen diesem winzigen Schmuckstück... ist es Schicksal? Mein Schicksal, das will, dass ich zu einem Schwächling werde? Ich weiss es nicht...  
  
Von weitem höre ich Schlachtenlärm. Was ist geschehen? Angstvolle Schreie, die mir das Mark gefrieren lassen... dumpfe Geräusche, von Orks? Ich weiss es nicht... weiss nur, dass ich meine Schwäche von vorhin wettmachen, demjenigen, der in Not ist, helfen will...  
  
So schnell ich kann laufe ich los, renne auf die Schreie zu und erkenne sie alsbald als die von Merry und Pippin. Was mag geschehen sein? Ich beschleunige meine Schritte, renne immer schneller und erkenne dann die zwei Halblinge, die mit dem Rücken zu einem Baum stehen, von Orks umringt, ihre Elbendolche gezückt, schreiend und verzweifelt kämpfend.  
  
Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei ziehe ich mein Schwert, lasse es durch die Luft sausen und Orkblut kosten. Kampfeslust erfüllt mich, ich habe nicht vergessen, was eben geschehen ist, doch der Blutrausch zieht mich mit sich.  
  
Ein Ork nach dem anderen fällt, doch immer mehr kommen. Es ist mir gelungen, mich zu Merry und Pippin durchzuschlagen, und ich habe nur noch einen Gedanken: sie zu retten, meine Ehre wiederzuerlangen, zu beweisen, dass ich kein Schwächling bin, und dass, wenn auch nur sehr wenig davon, das Blut der Alten Könige in meinen Adern fliesst. Jenes Blut, in dem noch wahre Stärke liegt...  
  
Noch immer strömen Orks zum Kampfplatz, wie viele mögen es wohl sein? Ich zähle sie nicht, kämpfe nur, verbissen und gnadenlos. Jeder, der meiner Klinge zu nahe kommt, fällt. Ich bin in meinem Element... es ist das, wozu ich erzogen wurde. Die Leben anderer zu schützen, das meinige für sie zu geben.  
  
Plötzlich höre ich die Halblinge erschrocken aufschreien, und bevor ich realisiere, was geschehen ist, spüre ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust. Für einen Augenblick nimmt er mir den Atem und lässt mich nicht mehr klar sehen, ich sinke in die Knie. Ein Pfeil steckt mitten in meiner Brust, Blut strömt aus der Wunde und benetzt den Boden. Ich schüttle den Kopf, will die schwarzen Flecken, die vor meinen Augen tanzen, vertreiben, und es gelingt mir beinahe.  
  
Mit einem wütenden Schrei rapple ich mich auf, und mein Schwert trennt Köpfe von den dazugehörigen Leibern. Den Schmerz ignoriere ich, bis ein zweiter Pfeil mich genauso trifft wie der erste. Abermals verliere ich die Kontrolle über mich, sacke zusammen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich diesmal nicht wieder aufstehen kann. Doch die ängstlichen Schreie neben mir belehren mich eines Besseren...  
  
Wieder bin ich auf den Füssen, wieder wirbelt mein Schwert, wenn auch nur sehr schwerfällig. Der Schmerz pocht in mir, ich schmecke Blut in meinem Mund. Woher kommt es? Ich kann es nicht sagen, denn überall ist Blut. Mein eigenes, das der Orks...  
  
Noch ein Pfeil trifft schmerzhaft meinen Oberkörper, lässt mich auf die Knie sinken, und diesmal, das weiss ich, werde ich nicht wieder aufstehen können. Dunkle Schatten ziehen an mir vorbei, und ich weiss nicht, ob es nun die Orks sind oder Gestalten aus dem Reich der Toten... der Schmerz lässt mich um meinen Verstand fürchten, ich möchte laut schreien, doch will ich gleichzeitig den Orks diese Genugtuung nicht gönnen... ich will stark bleiben, bis zur letzten Sekunde meines Lebens...  
  
Ein Schatten bleibt vor mir stehen, und ich hebe mit grösster Mühe meinen Kopf. Es ist ein riesiger Ork, er trägt einen Bogen, hat einen Pfeil gespannt, zielt auf mein Herz... ich bete still, er möge es schnell tun, denn ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Jeder Gedanke an Ehre und Ruhm, Vergebung und Hilfe ist aus meinem Kopf verbannt. Nur der Schmerz ist noch da...  
  
Das Knarren des Bogens dringt an meine Ohren, in denen tosende Flüsse rauschen. Stumm warte ich das Ende ab, sehe meinem Bezwinger in die Augen, erkenne grenzenloses Vergnügen am töten, an meinem Leid, Spott über meine Schwäche. Oh, wie gerne würde ich ihm den Kopf abschlagen... doch ich bin nicht mehr fähig, irgendetwas zu tun, nicht einmal meine Augen vermag ich mehr zu bewegen, sehe nur starr in die dunklen Augen meines Gegenübers.  
  
Plötzlich nehme ich das Geräusch von raschen Schritten wahr, und in nächster Sekunde ist mein Sichtfeld leer... neben meinem Kopf sirrt der Pfeil vorbei, doch mein leiden vermag er nicht zu beenden... mein Kopf wird dadurch leer gefegt, ich lasse mich zur Seite fallen. Irgendwer kämpft, denke ich mir, als ich verschwommene Schemen erkenne. Sonst ist niemand mehr da... die Halblinge haben sie mitgenommen.  
  
Wut, eine letzte, flammende Wut vertreibt den metallischen Geschmack des Blutes aus meinem Mund. Da beugt sich jemand über mich, und als mein Blick sich ein letztes Mal klärt erkenne ich Aragorn. Er hat für mich gekämpft, und ich kann es ihm nicht danken. Welch Versager ich doch bin... ich will meine Stimme dazu bringen, noch etwas zu sagen, und ein schwaches Krächzen entringt sich meiner Kehle.  
  
„Aragorn... sie haben Merry und Pippin... und wo ist Frodo?"  
  
Er sieht mich an, seine Augen voller Trauer. Ist es um meinen baldigen Tod oder um das Verschwinden der Halblinge?  
  
„Ich habe ihn ziehen lassen."  
  
Ich begreife nicht. Ziehen lassen? Alleine? Meine Sinne drohen mir zu schwinden. Doch ich habe noch nicht alles gesagt...  
  
„Gondor wird untergehen", keuche ich, „unser Volk wird sterben."  
  
Meine ganzen Zweifel der letzten Tage, meine ganze Hoffnungslosigkeit lege ich in diese Worte, will, dass er sie versteht. Dass er versteht, warum ich dem Ring erlag...  
  
„Nein, Boromir", erwidert er, und ich spüre, dass er mir eine letzte Hoffnung mitgeben will. „Ich werd dafür sorgen, dass Gondor, egal was passiert, erhalten bleibt! Die weisse Stadt soll wieder in altem Glanz erstrahlen..."  
  
Und ob ich es will oder nicht, ein Bild des Minas Tiriths aus alter Zeit steigt vor meinen Augen auf. Und ich beginne zu hoffen... und zu bereuen.  
  
„Aragorn... es tut mir leid... ich habe Frodo... Frodo den ring nehmen wollen... verzeih mir, mein Freund..."  
  
Er nickt, betrübt, und ich strecke kraftlos die Hand nach meinem Schwert aus. Es ist alles gesagt, was gesagt werden musste. Aragorn legt mir mein geliebtes Schwert in die Hand, und mit allerletzter Kraft lege ich sie auf meine schmerzende Brust. Ich spüre das warme Blut... das Blut meiner Familie. Meine längst verstorben Mutter taucht vor mir auf, ein gütiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht... mein Vater, wie immer ausdruckslos und stumm. Faramir, mein Bruder... Immer unschärfer wird meine Umgebung, es ist Zeit, zu gehen. Doch eines, eines muss ich noch loswerden, bevor ich diese Welt für immer verlasse.  
  
„Ich wäre dir gefolgt, mein König..."  
  
Ein letztes Mal sehe ich Aragorns Gesicht, und nun bin ich mir sicher, dass die Trauer mir gilt. Ein Lächeln zieht über meine Züge... es wird bald vorbei sein... sanfte Dunkelheit, die mich vergessen lässt...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Review? #bettel# 


End file.
